Pink Confinement
by gardevoirsftw
Summary: There are things, not even the Crystal Gems know about, horrible things that need to be Secured, Contained and Protected.
1. Interview With a Diamond

Gloved hands gently took the lid off of a bulletproof glass cube, inside was a clearish white fluid designed to solidify if shaken enough, soon metal prongs entered the fluid and gently pulled a large pink diamond out of the gel. The researcher gulped and placed the gem on the floor before backing away and taking a seat at a small table, and gently pressed a button on a small recording device, sweat dripped off of his forehead as a loud synthetic whooshing noise filled the room. Why was he the one locked in a interview room with what was said to be a keter class SCP?, the man gulped and watched as a pink light took shape into a woman about 3 feet taller than him, large pink eyes shot open and stared down at the researcher "uuh, he-hello ma'am, my name i-" a dark pink-gloved hand slams down on the table causing cracks to appear and the gel to solidify, a loud yelp escaped the researcher. "WHERE AM I HUMAN!?" the researcher threw up his clipboard in a feeble attempt to protect himself, all while mentally cursing his superiors, he knew what keters could do, he heard the stories of 1048, read the notice on 2006, and saw 682's last breach attempt, he saw the casualty numbers, saw the damage, so why did he have to be in a locked room with one?, he fearfully looked up from behind the clipboard and looked at the angry face of the towering pink woman "ummm now ca-calm down, this is just an interview room, I would like to ask you a few questions" the woman sat down on the floor her eyes now on level with his, "mmm, fine…" he cleared his throat and looked at the paper on the clipboard "o-okay so first, why did you come to earth?" she tilted her head a bit "to make a colony" he quickly wrote her answer down, and took a quick glance at a mirror on the side of the wall. "Alright then, why did you want to make a colony on earth?" she seemed a bit offended at that question "because that's what diamonds do!" the man flinched a bit and looked at the mirror again "alright then, just a few more questi-" another dark pink-gloved hand slams onto the table cracking it in half. "NO! NO MORE QUESTIONS! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON? WHERE'S MY PEARL?! WHERE ARE MY SOLDIERS?! I! WANT! TO! GO! HOME!"

From behind a mirrored glass window a man in an orange cap and white lab coat watched the small diamond throw her temper tantrum, before picking up a recorder and turning it on "January 22nd, 2018, 1200 hours standard time, this 'Pink Diamond' seems to have the mentality of a small child, and due to size may be easily contained in a standard containment cell, I suggest downgrading her from keter to euclid, perhaps safe if she proves to be of very little threat, this is junior researcher Gribble signing off" the man pressed a button calling in four armed guards to come in and detain the diamond, due to her size it was rather easy for them to get her under control and to lead her into a containment cell. When all was said and done the researcher spun his chair stopping at a computer desk and started typing up a report as the guard escorted the pink woman to her new home.

Pink sat alone in the large white cell, her cheeks stained with tears, and her cheeks flush with anger. "Stupid humans….. Keeping me locked up…., I'm a diamond for stars sake!" she sniffled and looked around the room, it was rather bland, just four plain white walls, a small bed, way too small for her even if she didn't need to sleep, a single camera in the corner of the ceiling keeping an eye on her, she got up and started pacing a bit. She sniffled a bit after a few minutes of pacing "o-oh Bl-blue…" she started to break down into bitter sobs. Her crying fit was only interrupted by alarms blaring and a concerned voice yelling out "warning SCP-106 has breached containment!"

Concrete cracked and wrapped as the old man stepped out into the evening air, a raspy chuckle escaped his cracked and rotten lips as chipped and yellowed teeth twist into a bone-chilling grin, eyes the color of maggots turned towards the coast, and so the old man started to walk, sinking slowly into the ground as it turned to mush and sludge. A single thought going through his mind, let the fun begin.


	2. Nightmare in The Sun

Oh how he loved this time of year, the sun hung dimly in the sky, the winds howled through the trees, and the nighttime chilled people to the bone, oh how Lawrence loved this time of year to hunt. Leaves turned to mush under Lawrence's rotted feet as he strolled through the forest, soon he stopped when he heard voices echo out, the old man turned his rotten head towards the source of the voices, a sickening grin growing on his face as he soon started walking towards the voices, passing through a tree he saw a van parked in the forest, a dim light of a campfire. He walked towards the van stepping through it and out the otherside, the three teens screamed in terror when he stepped right through the metal of the van. He started to laugh as he grabbed one of the teens, reaching through skin to melt the muscles of her legs, reaching to grab her hair, he lifted her with little trouble and tossed her into the black puddle of rotting sludge on the side of the van, the other two teens ran away, he grinned wider as he started to sink into the ground, he soon re-appeared in a tree, watching as one of the teens tripped over a root, he hopped down and landed above the teen, he reached down into his back and melted his spine as black sludge surrounded them and dragged the teen down in the melting ground. The old man thought to himself two down, one to go, the man started walking searching the forest for the last teen, his head jerking up when he heard twigs snapping, he stared off in the direction of the sound and saw the teenager stare back at him in fear before dashing off into a cave, the old man laughs and slowly follows her, it only took a few moments for the old man to corner her, his cloudy milk eyes staring into her soul, a sickening laughter soon filling the cave as she screamed in terror.

Garnet lifted her head when she heard the loud scream, she had been out tracking corrupted gems when she stumbled upon a human campsite along with a dark red van, the side of it was covered in a sludge that burned her fingertips when she touched it, moving slowly and quietly incase what she thought was a corrupted gem was listening for her, she passed by a large puddle of the black sludge. Garnet knew that something was wrong, she could feel it, as she approached the cave where she heard the scream she summoned her gauntlets and slowly made her way in only stopping when she saw a single human. There was something wrong with him though, he slowly turned to her and she could see him more clearly now, his skin was old and leathery almost like the leather of a belt, he was naked save for a dark blue leather vest, he had a horrid grin on his face, exposing chipped and yellowed teeth behind rotted lips, his eyes were the most horrific part though, they were a sickly maggot yellow, the man was also covered in that black sludge, he stared right into her soul and chuckled out a raspy chuckle before lifting up a single withered finger to his rotted lips "sssssshhhhhhh….." before she could do anything he took a step forward and seemed to fall, like an old man tripping over a shoe and fell into the ground leaving nothing but a black puddle behind. She felt something she hadn't felt since the start of the war against homeworld….. Fear.

Night had fallen on Beach City as Onion snuck out of his house and headed off towards the pier to feed the fish their midnight snack, when he got there he heard something, he heard someone singing.

" _My Bonnie lies over the ocean,_

 _my Bonnie lies over the sea._

 _My Bonnie lies over the ocean,_

 _O bring back my Bonnie to me~"_

Onion's eyes widen in fear as he saw a rotted man covered in black sludge toss a dock worker into a black puddle while he sung the old tune happily.

" _Bring back, bring back, O bring back my Bonnie to me, to me: Bring back, bring back, O bring back my Bonnie to me~"_

He dropped the bag of popcorn from the fair this morning as fear gripped his soul seeing what could only be described as the boogieman standing only a few feet away from him.

" _O blow ye winds over the ocean,_

 _O blow ye winds over the sea,_

 _O blow ye winds over the ocean,_

 _And bring back my Bonnie to me~"_

He turned and ran without a second thought as the boogieman kept singing to himself, he ran towards the safety of his bed.

" _Last night as I lay on my pillow,_

 _Last night as I lay on my bed,_

 _Last night as I lay on my pillow,_

 _I dreamed that my Bonnie was dead~_

 _The winds have blown over the ocean,_

 _The winds have blown over the sea,_

 _The winds have blown over the ocean,_

 _And brought back my Bonnie to me~_

 _My Bonnie leaned over the gas tank,_

 _The height of its contents to see,_

 _I lit a small match to assist her,_

 _O bring back my Bonnie to me~_

 _Last night as I lay on my pillow,_

 _Last night as I lay on my bed,_

 _I stuck my feet out of the window,_

 _In the morning the neighbors were dead~_

 _My mother makes beer in the bathtub,_

 _My father makes synthetic gin,_

 _My sister makes fudge for quarter,_

 _Wouldja you believe how the money rolls in~_

 _My mother, she drowned in the bathtub,_

 _My father, he died from his gin,_

 _My sister choked on her chocolate,_

 _My stars, what a fix I am in~_

 _I tried making beer in the bathtub,_

 _I tried making synthetic gin,_

 _I tried making fudge for a living,_

 _Now look at the shape that I'm in~"_


	3. Rotted Roses

"Alright, now, where did that old fucker get to?" the older agent looked around at the seaside town of Beach City, a few of the people there staring in awe and confusion at the three heavily armored agents, a female voice soon answered the commander's question "I dunno boss, maybe he's out playing bingo" the commander turned to his right to glare at the young female before her groaned and rubbed the back of his head "uuugghhh shut up Estela…." the older agent turned to his right to look at the youngest agent "James something bugging you?" the younger agent looked over to his commander "boss take a look at what that kid's drawing…" the man took a few steps towards the kid agent James pointed out and looked over his shoulder. His eyes widened when he saw it, a crayon drawing of a dock worker screaming as a thin man covered in black threw him into a black puddle "shit… one oh six is here, and looks like he's hunting close to the water, we check the warehouses tonight, Estela call up command, tell them to get the sun guns up here" Estela was about to call command when an ear splitting scream filled the air "SHIT SHIT! Move, move, move!" the three agents moved quickly into the local pizza place pushing through the family that owned the place to get into the kitchen. When they got in they saw SCP-106 coming out of the stove trying to grab one of the teenage girls that worked there, "open fire! Light that old fuck up!" the three agents pulled out their sidearms and starting shooting 106, a loud crocodile like hiss filled the kitchen as 106 retreated into his pocket dimension as bullets passed through his slime covered body, when the only thing left was a screaming teen and her family trying to calm her down, and a black sludge on the stove corroding the metal and melting the plastic "fuck, Estela, tell command we're going to need some class-A amnesiacs"

Night had once again fallen on Beach City, Rose Quartz was on a stroll towards the docks, she heard Vidalia and Greg talking about the things Onion had been drawing, she heard the local chatter about Jenny getting attacked by a rotting man in Fish Stew Pizza's kitchen, she saw the strange men in the heavy armor. She had to make sure that what this was wasn't some corrupted gem getting worse, she had heard from some of the kids in Beach City that there was a boogie man in the old warehouse at the end of the docks, she wanted to check, to make sure nothing was there, she passed by a truck with the phrase Sally's Chill Products on the side, how odd, a fridge store truck out by a old warehouse not used since the 60s?, she walked calmly pass the truck, her hand on the hilt of her sword as she hummed a song to herself. She stopped when she reached the end of the dock and turned to face the rusted door of the warehouse, she slowly opened it and stepped inside, looking around carefully, her nose scrunched up as the sickly sweet smell of rot washed over her, the floor squished under her feet and a black stain started to appear on the bottom of her dress as she walked. She gasped when she felt her feet bump into something, she looked down and saw a rotten body of a teenager on the floor, they looked mummified, skin like dried leather, she felt tears fill her eyes as she looked out in horror at four leathery corpses it looked like something had taken their teeth right out of their mouths, she looked up when she heard humming and saw a thin old man walking towards her chewing on something it was only when he got closer did she realize he was chewing on human teeth. Before the old man could step closer she drew her sword and pointed at him "stay where you are human, I don't want to hurt you" she kept her eyes on him as he started to chuckle a horrid raspy chuckle, and stepped close, her eyes met his eyes, his horrid maggot colored eyes, he grinned a horrid grin with chipped yellowed teeth, she thought fast and grabbed the old man before throwing him at a wall, a large black puddle appeared on the wall as he passed right through it and through the walls of the other warehouses till he stopped in the warehouse the truck was parked at, she rushed out of the warehouse and looked towards the warehouse the odd truck was parked outside of. She saw bright flashes of light through the windows and heard a loud hissing roar echo through the night, she didn't know why, but she felt like things just got worse.

"Commander Rogers, please tell us what happened afterwards" the commander rubbed his chin a bit, "yea, after one oh six appeared we blasted him with the sun guns forcing him back into the containment chamber, then we got him back to site-19" the interviewer flicked through some reports "lieutenant Estela reported that SCP-106 appeared to have been thrown" Rogers looked down at the table "yea, and one oh six seemed more pissed off about something else and not about being back in the containment chamber" Rogers watched the interviewer put down a yellow folder and slide it across the table "are you aware of the incident with SCP-096?" he opened up the folder and read it's contents "yea, you guys tried showing it the talking mirror thing, and oh ninety six went slaughter house on a kid who never saw it's face, what's that got to do with one oh six?" the interviewer stared into Rogers' eyes "the O5 committee has elected to place you on observation of Beach City. something threw SCP-106, and that something may still be there. Do you accept your mission commander?" a few seconds passed by before he answered "I'm honored that the O5 committee has selected me for this mission, yes, I accept." the interviewer nodded a bit and handed him a mission briefing folder before leaving. Commander Rogers didn't know why, but he felt like things were just getting started.


	4. Thoughts

"Room dark, people gone, can move, I happy" lime green eyes scanned the dark room, the floor covered in blood and shit, it thought to itself thought about how long it's been trapped in the room, trapped in a maze of metal and stone, trapped with others, kept for research "been trapped for years…" it's thoughts wandered, to way before it was trapped. The sky was red and torn apart with explosions, it was standing in a human village humans were running around confused and afraid of two things. One was the statue that moved faster than they could blink when they looked away, the other was the warriors of pure light that destroyed their village. It didn't care however, it was happy, the light warriors ignored it, so it could move all it wanted, it snuck up on a woman and took hold, she panicked and looked, trapped, she blinked, and it free, it twisted, she died her neck made a sound, not words or scream, or gurgle her neck went crunch. "Crunch is beautiful sound, crunch means end has come, means man can torment no more, crunch means freedom!, crunch means life!, crunch means choice!. It remembers the woman with the pink hair, how she used it as a way to stop the light warriors, how she trapped it under metal rubble, how long it took to get free, how all that time spent getting free of the rubble was for nothing when the men trapped it, "I hate…" life was without meaning, without crunch for so long, till they sent men for 'cleaning' and so life had meaning, cleaning meant crunch, crunch meant purpose, it heard the men outside talking, about the screaming man, how it killed a human with a pink rock in his belly, soon the room was filled with laughter "pink woman.. Lost meaning.. Lost purpose, never find again, I?, I have purpose, I have crunch, and they always come…" the lights flickered on, as the heavy metal doors slide open allowing three men in orange to enter, with cheap mops and each other's lives in their hands.


	5. Freak Show

Footsteps crunched in the snow as a group of four soldiers checked around a small area of forest "hey does it worry anyone that oh ninety six just went nuts on that kid, even though the kid never saw it's face?" one of the soldiers, lieutenant 'Blue Death' Williams motions to the red stain still left in the snow "I say the damn mirror has some effect that implanted oh ninety six's face in the kid's head" another soldier private 'incognito' Watson pulled off his mask and helmet. "Williams, Watson cut the chatter and keep your eyes open" the voice of the female sargent 'liquid lead' Lucy stopped both of them in their tracks. "All I'm saying boss is that's it's fucked up", the fourth soldier private 'pink smoke' betty spoke up "what I'm worried about is how some skinny chick can just up and disappear in the middle of the Canadian woods during winter!" Betty kicked some snow as a pink smoke came off of her body, "and why are we the ones stuck looking for her? I could be at home with my girlfriend watching cheesy ass romcoms, but nooo I have to freeze my ass off for the Foundation" Williams takes a few steps towards his angry teammate, only to trip over something, then a loud growl was heard coming from under the four person team. "Oh shit…" a large pink worm bursts out of the ground a large pink sapphire in its head, it roared at the soldiers as they lifted up their Tavor CTAR 21s and opened fire on the massive beast as it rammed the ground close to them. "Fuck! Watson, Betty aim for the thing's mouth!" the beast roared in pain as bullets tore the inside of it's mouth up, Williams got back up and unloaded a full clip into it's side as Lucy pulls her glove off, her skin turned a dark shiny gray as it started to move like liquid forming a blade on the tip of her hand exposed muscle shuddered to the new feeling of the cold air. "Williams shoot that damn thing in the eyes!" she charged forward as Williams reloaded and fired upon the corrupted gem's eyes, the beast roared in pain as it moved madly, soon letting out a final roar of pain as Lucy stabbed the beast in the gut with the blade of lead, it's form started to crack around the area she had stabbed before it exploded into a cloud of hot pink, the sapphire landing gently in the snow. Watson ran over and placed the gem in a small metal box sliding a lid into place. "So uuuh, do we call this in?" Lucy chuckled as her skin returned to its place on her hand and turned back to soft tanned skin "yea Watson" she pulled her mask down and grabbed a comm out of her pocket "command this is Sigma 17-1 reporting containment of one of those gem monster things, we're heading back to Site-5 to drop it off do you copy?, over" a few seconds of pure static passed by before someone answered "copy that Sigma 17, recalling Sigma 17-5 to -14, we found what we need, sargent report to interview room 56 for debriefing, over" she nodded a bit shutting the comm off and looking over to the three other soldiers, cracking a smirk as she saw Watson's face shift from the beast's back to his own. "Alright, boys and girls let's head on home."

Focused eyes studied the large blue platform as quick hands took notes on it. "Tell me Sigma 17-9, what do think this thing is?" a large wasp-like man rubbed his head a bit before he answered "ummmm a transporter of some kind? Dr. Gears figuring out skips ain't really my strong suit…" the pale man gently placed a hand on the surface of the blue platform "I can see, but I think this may help the Foundation once we learn it's secrets" the man looked up to the sky as a massive black helicopter carrying excavation tools for removing the blue platform from the frozen ground.


	6. Eyes on The Wall

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T WARP TO THE GREAT NORTH?!" Garnet moved her head slightly to look at Pearl and Amethyst having an argument "I mean I can't warp to the Great North!" the short chubby gem threw her arms up in the air "why not!? You've used warp pads before, just think about the area the warp pad is and you go there" Pearl stamped her foot on the ground in anger "I'm trying, it's not working, maybe the warp pad was moved" it looked like both of the gems were about to rip the other apart, only when Pearl opened her mouth for a rebuttal did Garnet speak up "Amethyst you know that the humans up there don't have the tools needed to move the warp pad, let me try" she got up and walked over as Amethyst got off the temple warp pad just as Garnet put her right foot on the smooth blue surface. When she was standing fully on top of it, she closed all three of her eyes and thought about the Great North, about the snow covered trees, when she opened her eyes she was a bit shocked to see she was still in the temple "yup, it's not there" Pearl's shocked cry filled the air.

Inside an unmarked black van a man in a black suit with black shades yelps and leaps out of his seat, throwing the headphones on his head to the floor "gah! what the hell was that?" the man rubbed the inside of his ear in an attempt to stop the ringing.

Pearl grumbles loudly as she took a walk down the beach to clear her head, why wasn't the warp pad to the Great North working?, was something blocking it?, had it really been moved? She sighed and kept walking, "well howdy ma'am!" she yelps and jumps back a bit almost pulling out her spear, only to calm down when she saw a human male with a large book under one arm "I'm with Saint Peter's Church for the hopeless, and I would like to ask you a few questions about this amazingly lovely town" she smiled a bit at the human. "Well of course ask away" he smiles a rather wide smile "now have you seen anything, out of the ordinary?" her head tilted a bit as she thought about the question "hmmmmm well not really, I mean there was that one time were a large bat got stuck in the local lighthouse" she smiles a bit as the human jots what she said down "thank you for your time ma'am" the human gives her a wide smile before heading off, Pearl simply sighs before getting back to her walk only stopping when she ends up in front of a store she had never seen before "Dr. Wondertainment's Wonder-mazing Toy-tactuler Play House?" how odd she'd never seen a toy store in Beach City before, maybe she should take a quick look inside.

At the top of the lighthouse on the hill a man in a bright pink and purple suit and top hat twirled his moustache as he looked out at Beach City "hmmm a whole new wonder-tastic demographic to sell too! Hmmmm I wonder what kind of awesome-mazing toys a gem would like?"


	7. Scarlet Madness

Yellow Diamond jolted up in her chair her eyes filled with tears as hellish voices chanted in her head.

" **Seven seals, seven rings, seven brides for the Scarlet King.."**

Her pearl looked up at her with a worried look on her face "my diamond are you alright?" she grips the sides of her head trying her best to block out the hellish voices "I'm fine Pearl"

" **They gather round the natal bed, the foolish and the wise. They fear the child yet to be born, who's voice shall rend the skies."**

She rubs her forehead as unpleasant memories force their way into her skull, flashes of horrid claws tearing clothes and clutching supple flesh.

" **The faithful watch the forest for the coming of the king. Their lanterns burn bright, they wait at night for the new world he shall bring."**

She rubbed her eyes a bit trying to get rid of the tears in her eyes, she didn't need her court seeing her like this, the memories started getting worse and more in depth as if they were mocking her.

" **The dragon waits in shadows, his breath will scorch the land. The hero in the castle draws his sword and makes his stand."**

She got up from her seat and walks to her private quarters to be alone, flashes of those horrid claws groping her body and grabbing her arms filled her head.

" **The princess in the tower is hidden far away. But nothing under heaven can keep The Groom at bay."**

The tears started getting larger and larger as the memories started getting far more painful, the feeling of those horrid claws dragging across her skin and the drooling scarlet maw hanging above her face.

" **They gather round with leering smiles, the soulless and the dead. Though her soul unwinds, the cruelest minds will keep her in her bed."**

She fell to her knees sobbing as her pearl panicked and brought up the diamond line calling Blue Diamond.

" **The potter told his 'prentice to prepare him seven jars. Six he made with care and skill, the last his hands did mar."**

Blue and White Diamond rushed to Yellow's side when they heard the news, they knew why Yellow was acting this way, they knew what day it was.

" **The cretin moon no more is howling, gone it's mourning black. In their dreams it's face is prowling, come to take them back."**

Horrid beasts laughed and screeched in joy as the scarlet maw forced itself against her lips, blood trickling down her legs as it's nightmarish children screeched.

" **The King is in his courting clothes, the brides are in their beds. The unborn princes wait in sleep, to raise their eager heads."**

Her tears ran down her face like a waterfall as flashes of the scarlet maw ripped her mind apart, the thunderous voice filled the void of her mind.

" **The hens were in the henhouse and seven eggs did lay, till the fox crept in by night and stole the eggs away."**

The two other diamonds rushed in and tried to get their fellow ruler back up on her feet.

" **Six were broken by their bindings, six no more shall sing. Comes the seventh full unwinding and all the bells will ring."**

Somewhere in pure darkness a ocean of blood was disrupted as ripples made way for a rising hell.

" **When the first had given birth, then all the birds did sing. Her screaming cries did shake the skies, as she called out for her King."**

A large black crown made of charred bone and blackened horns rose above the surface of the scarlet red sea.

" **By doctor's blade the second bade a life into the world. Untimely hewn neath a silent moon, the King's red flag unfurled."**

Rusted chains rattled and cracked as a massive figure arose from the endless blood.

" **His bride the third remained unheard, her cries for help ignored. She stopped her life with a surgeon's knife, and gave it to our lord"**

Skin started to rip and tear as a massive mouth started to force itself open, exposing scarlet red teeth.

" **The fourth prepares a dagger and places it at her heart. The perfect cure can not make pure what the King as set apart."**

Chains cracked till they reached their limits shattering as the massive figure forces itself free of the diamonds bindings.

" **The fifth one's crown was bearing down upon the fox's set. The den was sundered with a mighty thunder, an apocalypse beget."**

The Scarlet King balled his clawed hands into fists, breathing heavily, before tilting his head when the sense of pain and fear washed over him.

" **On the sixth's day, the walls gave way, the oceans turned to ash. Her birth gave work, as the earth shook, under the King's fell lash."**

He knew the feeling, knew who it was, the yellow ruler he had claimed as his, but was taken from him.

" **The seventh bride will break the tides the moon no more will shine. There a day, not far away she'll birth the death of time"**

The King raised a hand as blood red eyes opened across his form, soon his children rose from the endless sea of scarlet to heed their king's words.

" **The doctor never tells his god which one he really seeks. Instead he hides himself away, and quietly, he weeps."**

The King breathed as the scarlet eyes wander over his countless children, as the pain and fear soon washes over them, they tilt their heads upwards, and let out deafening roars of joy and desire.

" **Their god's own voice, he makes the choice, declaring with their word "in fear and pain let her remain, lest she be like the third.""**

He listened as his children roared and hollered only silencing them when for him to give them his word.

" **The doctor's gun ended his run, as he put it to his ear. As she was defiled, the pitied child, he gave it to his fear."**

"The board has been set, and the players flock to join, the warriors of crystal, the killers of your brothers and sisters, the trappers, the devoted, the worshipers of the broken god…."

" **Her memory a fickle thing, the strongest shall endure. When her weeping starts to weaver, their drugs make her mind pure."**

"...the toymaker, the artists, the jesters, the queens of diamonds, the nameless man, the traders, and soon my children, we shall join them in this game, this game that shall decide all that ever has been and ever will be". The Scarlet King soon let out a thunderous roar of laughter as his children cheered in joy at the news, the news that the game had just begun.

"Sir something's happening to SCP-231!" the doctors rushed over to see the young girl spasming in her bed, scarlet fluid running down her mouth, but no signs of her going into labor. "What the hell?" the two doctors looked at one other fear in their eyes "I think something big is coming sir…."


	8. Of Sales and Toys

Pearl starred in confusion at the shelves upon shelves of odd toys, some of which seemed to be just plain impossible, Dragon-Snails, Grow n' Know Piano, Jelly Whale Emperor, Young Surgeon's Transplant Kit. All of these toys seemed very unsafe for human children, and yet there was an odd calm feeling filling every fiber of Pearl's being. She shook her head slightly and turned around to face the counter, just then the cashier, a dark skinned woman with bright green and orange hair, in a bright pink and purple uniform, with a dark royal purple smock with gold trim around the edges spoke up "howdy ma'am, are you looking to buy? Or just looking to look?" Pearl was a little taken aback at the question, and the fact that the cashier had so much makeup on she quite literally looked like a circus clown! "Ummmm I'm just looking" the cashier just smiled back before speaking again "well may I interest you in a free sample of Dr. Wondertainment's Bedtime Truffle Tusks? They're guaranteed to make bedtime a wonder-mazing funtime!" Pearl looked at the box the woman motions too, inside were small nets full of 10 chocolate tusks, those almost seem like something Steven would love. She shook her head a bit to clear her mind "n-no I'm fine, thank you for the offer" it looked like the cashier was about to speak again but just then the bell at the door rang.

Pearl turned her head in the direction of the door, and she saw a rather pale, almost grey man dressed in a heavy black trench coat, a black business suit underneath, a large black hat covering most of his face. Pearl could've sworn she had met this man before, something about him just seemed so familiar to her. "Well howdy sir may I help you?" the man walked towards the counter before speaking "yes, I'm here to pick up an order, it should be under the names of Marshall, Carter, and Dark" Pearl's eyes widen a bit in shock at the last name, she hadn't heard that name in over a hundred years, she almost didn't notice what the two were talking about from the shock. "Lalala dededede~~ oh! Yes sir your order of 50 crates of BubbleBath Bonbons, 20 crates of Jelly Whale Emperors, and 10 crates of Musictime with Mister Gummy Toothbrushes are in the back!" the man seemed pleased with this news. "Excellent, I'll have some workers to load them into the truck" the man signed a check and a weaver before heading out, Pearl was confused by this why would one man need that large of an amount of toys?, the image of such a grim looking mane giggling to himself surrounded by toys quickly faded away as she decided to follow the truck he mentioned to see just what was going on.

A few hundred years ago, "Pearl look at that!" Pearl tilted her head in the direction Rose had pointed too, seeing two rather grim looking men at a trading post selling salted meats, pelts, and jewelry, a painted sign reading 'Darke Brother's Trading Post' "hmmmm how odd a trading post all the way down here?" it was rather odd to see something like that down at a harbor town, Pearl was going to say something but Rose was already down by the trading post looking at the jewelry. "Ooohhh such beautiful jewelry, where did you get it?" one of the men spoke up when Rose asked the question "from deep within the mountains of Tibet, this particular breed of aquamarine was found by a grand explorer named Lord Blackwood". Pearl rolled her eyes a bit as Rose examined the stock of the small trading post "what I would like to know is why is a trading post all the way down here on the east coast?" the two brothers looked at each other before the one on the left answered "why it's very simple good madam, many people are move east on the Oregon trail, a good chunk of them are coming from this very commonwealth, so we set up shop here, and are selling the very finest salted meats, clothing, jewelry, and essentials for the long trip." the man on the right soon spoke up "why take the dress you are wearing ma'am" the man motioned to the red ankle length dress Pearl was wearing "that dress although very fancy and well made, could get you killed from the heat out on the trail, if you plan on heading out, what you need is this" the man suddenly pulled out a white blouse with a knee length sky blue skirt sewn onto it "with this well made dress you can survive the heat and be comfortable while you sit and knit in the wagons" Pearl felt a little bit insulted at the suggestion that she would just sit and knit in a wagon "ummmm no thank you good sir, I believe we are just fine with staying here, right Rose?" she turned a bit and her face dropped into one of disappointment at seeing Rose buying 15 necklaces from the two men.

Pearl followed the truck to a large building with a sign outside reading 'Marshall, Carter and Dark LTD auction tonight' she thought for a bit before deciding to sneak into the building, disguising herself as a rich dutchess. The guards nodded to her and let her into the large auction house, taking a seat in the back, it looked like some kind of act was being performed on the stage. A large man was juggling chainsaws, and much to Pearl's horror one of the chainsaws came down on the man's left up cutting it clean off, but he kept juggling, even adding his own severed arm into the mix, then his right arm was cut off making Pearl put a hand over her mouth, and yet he was somehow still juggling, soon his right leg was cut off, then his left, somehow he was just floating there, only when his head was cut off did everything just fall to the floor, tears filled pearl's eyes, until a bright flash happened, and the man was standing there completely untouched, the man merely smiled and bowed to the cheering crowd before walking off stage. A few minutes of chatter amongst the crowd went by before the grim man, Mr. Dark walked onto stage "thank you for coming everyone, tonight we have a very wonderful selection of the rare, obscene, and to some, the insane, first item on our list for today, you all may be familiar with the Anderson Robotics type-9 Personnel Humanoid Assistant" a small curtain was lifted revealing a tall black figure, shining gray metal made up the face and chest of the figure "well we here at Marshall, Carter and Dark LTD have found a much more… for lack of a better term friendly personnel assistant" the man took something out of the back on his suit before letting it fall to the ground. Another bright flash of light appeared and Pearls mouth dropped open when she saw a dark red pearl standing there, "met pearl" soon more pearls of all kinds of colors were sent on stage standing in perfectly still. "They are trustworthy, caring, diligent, and most importantly they are loyal" Pearl couldn't believe what she was seeing, how did a human company get a hold of that many pearls?!, her head was spinning at the very thought of it "pearls can do a variety of actions to help you with your daily tasks, they can clean your house, cook your meals, take care of your children, and entertain you, Pearl?" the man turned to the dark red pearl next to him "yes Mr Dark?~~" the pearl did a small bow and spoke in a sing song voice "would you please" soon the pearl cleared her throat and started to sing for the crowd, Pearl felt sick, she had to leave.

Getting up she headed off for the door when the bidding started, she stepped out into the cold night air and made her way down the street before shapeshifting back to normal. "Just… just how?! How did those humans get those pearls?! What am I going to tell rose?!" in the middle of her panicked rant a sudden voice startled her "you tell her nothing, MCnD have alway been shady, and they have more than enough power in money to sink Beach City if you try anything against them…" she summoned her spear and looked around "who's there?" the sound of footsteps getting farther away as the voice echoed out a single answer "Nobody…"


	9. Memories

Burning acid bubbled as a massive mass of flesh moved closer to the glass, a melted claw pressed against the glass causing cracks to form on its surface. Acid battered eyes stared out trying to see pass the burning liquid it was trapped in, a snarl caused more large bubbles to form as the creature moved to a wall and pressed an ear to the wall, trying to listen to the humans on the other side. "We believe to have found that kid's mother, large woman, pink hair…" the creature's acid burned eyes widen a bit, its corroded teeth formed into a hate filled snarl, a deep rumbling roar built up in the beasts rotted and burned lungs as the acid rippled and shook as the creature soon quickly rams it's head against the glass, causing massive cracks to worsen. Acid leaked out from the cracks in the glass as the creature rammed it's head against the glass one last time and roared loudly as the glass shattered and a wave of acid washed over the room, a alarm started to blare out "WARNING SCP-682 CONTAINMENT BREACH, WARNING SCP-682 CONTAINMENT BREACH" flesh started to regrow as the creature panted hard, before letting out an ear splitting roar of pure rage. It clawed and tore its way out of the facility, it had a goal to complete, its goal?, to kill Rose Quartz once and for all, and nothing under heaven will stop it.

Cool air brushed past the healing wounds on the creature's hide as it rampaged towards the gem temple, throwing cars aside, crushing some under its feet as helicopters shined large blinding lights on it. It did not care for them, it wanted revenge against Rose and her Crystal Floozies for what they did to it in the past.

A few hundred years ago, water rippled and waves crashed against the large boat as soon a large serpent that could only have come from hell burst out of the water with a thunderous roar. Hundreds of crab like limbs jutted out from the horrid beast's underside, bones and teeth jutted out from rotted and slimy scales, thousands of eyes slowly turned to the ship full of fearful humans, five horrid decayed jaws opened exposing millions of jagged teeth, as a deafening growl shook the human's to their cores. Suddenly large scaly tendrils started rising around the boat, and at the end of each one were jaws and eyes full of rage and hate, reaching for the humans on the boat "cut the tendrils, don't let them on board!" the crew start hacking at the ungodly creature's limbs as they kept rising, but when one crewmember chopped one off, more just grew out of the bloody wound. "Captain they're everywher- OH GOD HELP!" the crewmember hardly had time to escape as he was torn apart to bloody ribbons, a thunderous voice soon drowning out his screams "JUST FUCKING DIE ALREADY" the beast reared its head up "oh dear god, it's going to ram us!" it's head came down like a hammer, the captain closed his eyes certain that his dream of a new land would end right there at that moment. He opened his eyes when nothing happened, and looked up to see a massive spear in the beast side, the beast itself roaring in pain as a large four armed woman tackled the beast with a massive shield, the tendrils sinking back into the ocean the beast's attention was turned away from the boat, it roared and tried to bite the woman's head, only for a massive gauntlet to send it back into the waters below, she lifted the spear over her head and brought it down summoning two more spears and slashing the beast into bloody chunks.

It panted hard as acid was being sprayed all over its body, it was so close to getting to her, getting revenge, not just for being the reason The Foundation, but for what she did to her, the only one it didn't hate, for what she did to "...Pink Diamond….." its voice was barely a whisper as the acid burned it's lungs and throat as it was loaded onto a massive truck to be taken back to its prison. "...So close…. yet….. too far away"

 _Yo reader, how are you? Why am I putting this here? Simple, I want to do a Q &A, so in the reveiws put a question, it could be anything you are wondering about the story._


	10. Ringmaster of Your Fate

Another day, another corrupted gem to bubble, at least that's Amethyst thought, the thing they were chasing looked more like a horse made of circus taffy than any corrupted gem she'd ever seen, they had chased it for days and had finally managed to corner it in a forest on the border of france. Pearl was about to jab it with her spear until all of a sudden,

" _Five, six, seven, eight!"_

Large cannon ball sized globs of multicolored taffy slammed into each Crystal Gem sending them backwards into each other, trapping them in a gooey glob that seemed to move and wiggle against the four struggling gems. Then he appeared, a very tall pale man in a brightly colored ringmaster outfit, to Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst this man was well known as trouble, but to Rose he was just a normal everyday human.

" _Don't bother getting up, you're in my control, no way for you to fuss and fight, I've taken all your powers,-so lucky you!, you will be in my show tonight!"_

One by one the gems transformed into sideshow circus freaks, Pearl into some kind of long necked bird woman, Garnet into a two bodied woman, one side red the other blue, Rose into a goofy looking clown, and Amethyst herself into a lion woman hybrid!

" _You think you can defeat me, oh how very droll!, well gems, one thing you should know, I am the one with magic powers round here, I am the one who runs the show!"_

Soon the taffy moved off of them as a whole bunch of the freaks and clowns that worked for the man appeared and surrounded the four transformed gems.

" _I am the ringmaster of this circus, so let me set you straight, with just a wave of my magic cane, I'm ringmaster of your fate!"_

Three snake like arms wrapped around the gems lifting them into the air before juggling them around at high speeds, and slamming them down back into the crowd of circus freaks

" _With just some hocus-pocus and slight of hand, you are all under my command!"_

The freaks grabbed each of the gems and started dragging them away " _put them in their cages! Keep them all apart! Places everybody!, the show's about to start!"_

" _He is the ringmaster of this circus, so let him set you straight, with just a wave of his magic cane he's ringmaster of your fate! Ringmaster of your fate!_

 _Ringmaster of your fate!_

 _Ringmaster of your fate!"_

Amethyst grabbed the bars of the cage and started shaking them violently trying to break them, she was only stopped when one of the freaks, a tall man with an upside down face punched her in the gut.

" _And now for the greatest grand finale, and the reason why you're here! Tonight I will make the Crystal Gem disappear! Forever~~"_

"Just what is going on you guys?! Who was that man?!" the three other gems looked at each other as the dark train cart they were stuck in rattle, it was Garnet who answered Rose "his name is Herman Fuller, a while back we found him trying to use corrupted gems in his 'Circus of The Disquieting', we tried to warn him against doing so, and he refused, we had to sneak in and bubble the gems before the show, and he tried to put a stop to it by sicking his 'clowns' on us, guess he's still a bit peeved about it…." Amethyst growled a bit and started trying to break the bars again "RRRRGGGGHHHH! LET US OUT YOU BIG DUMB ASSHEAD!" she shook the bars causing the cage to rattle loudly in the dark train car. The upside down faced man soon came in dragging behind him a large bag of cat food, a massive bag of goose food and a bag labeled 'Clown chow' "unlike your old bodies, these ones need food to keep on ticking…" he pours the food into small plastic bowls "so dig in, this is all the food you are getting for a whil- wait a minute" he stops for a moment counting, "one, two, three, four… WHERES THE BRAT?!" the man growled carelessly tossing the bowls into their cages before running off out of the cart.

The sound of children laughing woke Rose up from a dreamless sleep, she peaked out of the of the cage she was trapped in, the cage had been moved out of the train cart and into a small tent. A little bit of light was flooding into the tent though one of the flaps, she could see children and their parents outside laughing happily, she could also hear circus music playing, soon the tent flaps moved around as the large upside down faced man came in holding some kind of costume "alright birdie your up next" he grabbed Pearl's cage and dragged her off to some other part of the tent.

Pearl sweats as she balanced on the tightrope as the bright spotlights shine down on her, below her three real lions were prowling waiting for her to slip up and fall into their clutches. "What an amazing feat folks!, can you believe it?!, Pearl the Wonderful Crane Tightrope Walker balancing herself above three deadly lions! Will she make it to the otherside?, or will she fall to her gorey demise?" more sweat dripped down Pearl's forehead as she took another careful step across the thin rope keeping her from doom. Her eyes watered a bit as she carefully walked across the tightrope, her head getting light from fear, visions of the last time she and Steven went to a real circus, where the clowns were just humans in makeup and wigs, and the performers didn't fear death. Large tear formed in her eyes, tears the audience couldn't see, or didn't care to see "she's almost there folks!, could she really make it?!" she almost tripped over her own feet when she reached the other side of the tightrope, the audience roaring with applause as she panted and rubbed her eyes "wasn't that amazing folks? She made it!, let's give her a round of applause!" she averted her eyes from looking at the audience her eyes getting red from her tears, though something did catch her attention, it sounded like a helicopter squadron getting closer and closer.


	11. Raid on The Big Top

The members of MTF Sigma 17 looked at each other as the helicopter slowly made its way to the massive circus ground in a small french town "alright boys and girls, eyes open and trigger fingers ready, we are raiding a Herman Fuller circus when it's in full operation, so stay alert and watch out for the clowns" the fourteen members of the task force loaded up their weapons as the helicopter landed outside of the circus grounds. The team exited the helicopter and lifted up their weapons, one of the members MTF-17-13 "gaslighter" Derrick sent off a smoke grenade into the crowd of people "ALRIGHT CLEAR OUT OF HERE FOLKS, THIS IS A RAID!" people yelled out and ran around as the soldiers ran in "watch it! Clown to the left" MTF-17-10 "future sight" Smith fired her weapon at the large deformed former human, spraying out a pink ice cream like blood out onto the ground "BOSS I GOT EYES ON HERMAN FULLER! HE'S MAKING A RUN FOR IT!" Lucy looked over to where Williams had pointed and saw the brightly colored ringmaster and his 'top acts' making a run for a train, but something else caught her eyes, a long necked crane woman making a break for another tent "Gunther contained that clown before she gets away!" MTF-17-9 "stinger" Gunther nodded before running after the crane like human.

Pearl yanked on the lock to Rose's cage in a desperate attempt to pry it off, which was kinda hard when you go from being a powerful gem to a rather clumsy crane woman "come on P you can do it!" Pearl tried her hardest to pull the lock off, but she just couldn't get any traction with her big clumsy crane feet, suddenly the sound of the clicking of a safety being turned off rang in her ears "hands up clown" she quickly turned around holding her hand above her head, a large wasp like man was standing there large brown eyes reflecting her face like a million tiny mirrors, holding a black rifle and pointing it right at her chest. Suddenly a clown tackles the soldier and starts attacking him, the soldier fired off four shots, three of the shots struck the locks on the cages, the three gems rush out of their cages as the soldier starts to stab the former human in the gut with a large wasp stinger like organ on his back. The gems rushed out of the tent but Pearl felt a bit different, she felt sluggish as she follows her three friends, she looked down at her large feathery hands and saw a large pink stain on the snow white feathers, her eyes started getting heavy and everything was getting dark "Pearl are you okay?" Garnet's voice rang out through her mind, Pearl looked up at her, before falling over into blackness.

"Alright Sigma report" Lucy looked out at the thirteen other members of the task force, a few moments went by before Watson spoke up "shit ton of dead clowns, seven new skips to process, and one ringmaster that went MIA…. again" Williams spoke up next "Gunther got jumped by a clown when he went to detain the crane chick, we found a ton of blood and some cages, looks like some of the clowns weren't very agreeable to Fuller. Looks like who, or what was in the cages is long gone" Lucy thought for a bit before responding "call in command, we have four clowns out in the wild and we need to find them fast"


	12. Healing and chatting

Pearl's eyes fluttered a bit as light shines down upon her, the sound of rushing water and talking, she wearily got up and looked around, she was at Rose's healing fountain, she was tired and could still feel the warm sticky pink liquid on her stomach, she could hardly stand up. When she did fall she fell into Rose's arms, it looked like Rose had returned to normal "wah…? Rose?, how did you…?" she winced a bit as Rose gently laid her down "the fountain, it was…. A bit messy. But no matter, you need to rest for now Pearl" she closed her eyes, when she next opened them she back at the temple and her body was back to normal "it…, worked" she rubbed her head a bit, a pounding pain resonating through her body. She got up and went to her room in the temple, she had to do something to get her mind off of the whole event, maybe organize some of her things. She hopped up onto one of the massive water pillers and looked around for a bit, she sung a small tune and a collection of swords came out of the water. She looked over the collection and started sorting them by age and then by location she found them in. a small smile formed on her face as she organized everything in her room. She sighed and looked out over her room, clean, in order, boring, lonely, bland. She sighed deeply as she hopped down onto the shiny floor and started to walk down the pale white path, humming a tune to herself. She looked over all of the objects she had collected, a few old weapons and armors scavenged from the Strawberry Battlefield, some little trinkets she had been given from Steven, some small pictures from across the eras, she stopped when she reached the picture of the Crystal Gems with a small human expedition to a mountain range, she swore she noticed something new in the picture. She looked closely, when she finally noticed it her eyes widen, she saw it, a humanoid figure with grossly long arms walking past the trees, it's face obscured by the branches, she knew this creature. That was the creature that killed Steven.

The Crystal Gems had gathered to see what Pearl had saw, and they were shaken to the core. "How did this creature go unnoticed? How have he not found it before?" Rose's voice was glazed with unknowing horror "if that really is the thing that killed Steven, how did it get all the way to the Great North without us noticing?" that question staled the air, until Garnet spoke up, "we find this creature, and we find the answers!"

The gems spilt up and searched both the Great North and the massive mountain range, unbeknownst to them though, the whole town of Beach City was under a careful eye. A hidden camera zoomed in on people walking by blissfully unaware of the eyes all around them, the recording devices hidden in every home, the new residents observing every little detail, listening in on conversations. The whole town was unaware of the men who would grab people walking at night, asked them questions and then erased the memories of the night right from their minds.


	13. We're Off to Breach Containment

Pink Diamond stomps around the large white room, trying to think of a way out, "uuuggghh come on Pink think!, what would Yellow or Blue do?" she stops and looks at the wall a bit, before charging into it, slamming into it face first. Grunting hard as she fell onto her rear rubbing her face "ow ow ow, okay not a bright idea…." she did cause a crack to appear in the wall, a thin one but a crack nonetheless. "Okay that's good I guess, now just need to think of a way out of here" she tapped her foot on the floor a bit as she thought. She restarted her pacing as she tried to think of a way out.

The two MTF guards standing outside of Pink's cell stood perfectly still, only moving when they heard a loud thud come from inside of the cell. "Hey Bob what was that?" the other guard shrugged a bit "kinda sounds like she slammed herself into the wall trying to get out" the two guards looked at each other for a bit before returning to staring off into the distance.

Back inside the containment cell Pink Diamond was rubbing her face having tired her plan again. "Uuuugggghhhh this isn't working!" she sat down on the white concrete floor and grumbled, little did she know freedom would come to her.

All throughout the whole facility all of the beasts, freaks and items shook and shivered with anticipation, they could feel it in the air, soon they shall be free to do as they please. Some free to do what they were made to do, others free to learn and grow, and some free to seek revenge.


	14. All Mad Here

Rose Quartz looks out over the landscape keeping a keen eye on a convoy of black trucks driving down the road. She and the Crystal Gems have been tracking the movements of this trucks for awhile now, always having an open ear for any tips of the trucks origin. Once they had learned that there was some organization watching Beach City they started to hunt it's main base down. She soon slides down the hill she was perched on to meet up with the others.

"They're heading north west into the desert, if we track them we should be able to find their base of operations." Rose nodded to Garnet as she looked off into the distance for a bit "let's get going" the others nodded at nod as they began to follow the trucks deeper into the desert.

Night had fallen on the desert as the Crystal Gem stared at the massive facility from an outcropping in the cliffs. "Whoa, hey P look at how massive that place is!" Pearl wanted to tell amethyst to be quiet but she had to agree with her, the facility they were staring at was massive almost as if it was a military base. "Alright Garnet any plans on how we get it?" Pearl turned to look at the fusion, she may not be able to see her eyes but she could still feel the intense thought in her eyes "first Amethyst will need to scout the whole place from above to get a full map of the facility."

Night air cooled Amethyst as she flew over the facility, her eyes wide even shapeshifted as an owl, it was much bigger than she had first thought, it was like a maze branching and looping around itself, some areas looked like massive warehouses, some areas looking oddly placed, warehouses stacked on warehouses, hallways connecting to each other. Another thing that made Amethyst confused was the sheer amount of armed guards patrolling the outside, she had seen enough of the place to gauge a decent map of the inside of the facility so she decided to return to the others.

Meanwhile back at the cliffside Rose felt odd, she felt and odd rumbling pain in her gem. "Rose are you okay?" she shook her head a bit "yes i'm… fine" a loud blaring siren snapped the gems to attention as Amethyst landed "something big is happening, now's the time to strike" they gems dropped down to break into the facility was the guards ran inside at the sound of the alarms, little did they know that things were much worse than any of them had thought.

Meanwhile inside the facility guards and scientists were rushing to the cell they were keeping Pink Diamond in, which was now full of pink dust. "What the fuck just happened?!" a feminine voice called out as a slim ebony woman in a rather professional looking uniform along with a lab coat and an amulet hanging around her neck pushed past the small wave of guards. One of the junior researchers turned to look at her "we're not sure Dr. Bright, but the subject just bursted.." the woman turned to look at the junior researcher "what do you mean she bursted?" the guards got the door open as a massive cloud of pink ash washed over the crowd. The crowd coughed and wheezed as the cloud entered the vents, the tiny particles of diamond like a million tiny knives shredded wires causing the lights to flicker.

Meanwhile in another part of the facility the heavy metal door to SCP-173's containment cell ground to a halt as the lights flickered. "Huh we seem to be have trouble getting the door to respond, um please stand b-" a series of loud crunches could be heard from inside the room as the guard stationed there jolted up, the statue staring at him from below the catwalk "shi-" he broke eye contact with it for only a few seconds to grab his gun, and suddenly 173 was up on the catwalk, he felt like he had been slammed against the wall, the spray painted lime green eyes of the statue staring into his soul. The guard shook and sweated as the stubby concrete hands crushed his windpipe, he knew there was no hope now, 173 had him in it's grips and it would be letting go anytime soon.

The alarms blared as researchers ran like chickens with their heads chopped off, as guards pushed past them the sounds of horrors untold echoed from all around them, soon the whole facility shook as if a wall had be blown out. "Warning all euclid and keter class SCPs have breached containment, warning al euclid and keter class SCPs have breached conta-" Garnet had destroyed a wall making a hole into the massive facility, the sounds of alarms and yelling filling the air, "Rose should we split up?" she turned to Rose as the alarms cut off and the lights gave out with a soft vrum "hmmm yes, we can cover more ground that way, try and find a command center and we'll meet there." and so with a nod from each member the Crystal Gems split up, not knowing what horrors awaited inside the darkness.


End file.
